The iPod Incident
by Etern
Summary: Draco Malfoy suddenly loves this invention known as the iPod. And if anyone needs to know a thing or two about manipulation, go ask Hermione Granger. Oneshot. D/H


The iPod Incident

By: Etern

Pairing: Draco and Hermione oneshot

Disclaimer: I own not the Harry Potter characters or the amazing iPod…although I do have one of my own. Can I say I own that?

* * *

He stares as he watches her put in her ears what she dubs "earphones", the strange device known as the "iPod" in her hand. Apparently, according to her and her long lecture on the "iPod", it played music and the "earphones" let her listen to said music.

He still thinks that it's all magic. Really, as if _muggles _could produce something so ingenious and, well, smooth? It was true; the "iPod" was so shiny and slim that it was a wonder that music could fit in there. Where was it hiding, really? Or had she just been lying to him about it? He narrows his eyes at her, gauging her face, but she doesn't even spare him a glance. The only one who does not tremble under his glare, or even notice it all. Damn sexy beaver.

He watches her press a little button in the white circle, and train her eyes on the little screen and is fascinated. Not that he'd ever admit to that though. Draco Malfoy could never be amazed by a muggle toy, even if it was really cool looking and could apparently store 2,000 songs. Really, were there that many songs out there? He can't help but want to know, even if it's a bruise to his pride.

And so, he asks, "Hey Granger. Are you sure that measly thing can hold 2,000 songs?"

She doesn't answer him, and he glares. Of course she doesn't notice. He glares harder. She starts smiling and moving her head to the beat coursing into her ears. He growls in irritation.

"Granger!" he calls louder this time, waiting for her to look at him. She just presses a button on the "iPod" and starts to move her head harder. Is Draco Malfoy were not Draco Malfoy, he would have pouted at that moment.

But since he is Draco Malfoy, and he never bloody knows when to quit, he tries to use another tactic.

"Hey Mudblood, listen to me!"

Nothing. And wait—is she starting to hum?! He can only continue with his insults.

"Your mother is a whore Granger, did you know that? How the hell did you ever become a witch? I think your mother was though—in a different sense of the word of course."

Damn, not even the classic 'your mother' insults were working. He frowns—or actually, since he's Draco Malfoy he _scowls_—harder.

"Granger. Stop this farce. Now. I know you can hear me. No one can not hear a Malfoy."

Wait, was that an insult to his family? Draco concludes that it was not.

"Granger, dammit, listen to me or I'll bloody rip those earphones out of your ears dammit!"

Nothing. Although he swears she scooted away from him a little.

"Bloody hell Granger, I can tell you anything I want now, can't I? How about this—you're too smart for your own good, even though to me you're an idiot. Care to know why?"

She says nothing, only hums louder. He groans and looks around. They are alone in the corner of the library, and she can not hear him. His heart starts to race in his chest and he swallows heavily, looking back to her.

"You really can't hear me, right Granger?" he cautiously inquires, testing this one last time. She sighs a little and bobs her head some more, up and down up and down. He can not help but think that she looks beautiful doing that, and sighs himself. It is now or never, Draco Malfoy. Get this off your chest.

"Granger, I… Look dammit, I feel things for you. Things that I know…I know I shouldn't and things that I know that you'll never return but…I do. I look at you everyday and I think to myself that you're beautiful. Despite that you're a Mudblood you're so fucking lovely that that doesn't even really matter to me. In fact, Mudblood just seems to be my pet name for you, I can't mean anything by it anymore. Damn…"

He leans back in his chair, exhaling a little. He does not notice that Hermione has gone still next to him.

"I have it bad, don't I? I'm bloody desperate too, and a coward. Telling you this when you can't hear me… Well, it makes me feel better, I guess. Besides, you won't know and even if you do I know you'd push me away. I've been so horrid to you that I deserve it. Bloody gits, that's all Malfoy's really are. I'm sorry… You know, for being the way I am. I wish for you that I could change…"

He sighs again, and looks down at the table in front of him. "But I guess it's really too late for change."

He nearly screams when he suddenly feels a little hand latch on to his wrist, and blinking he raises his eyes to meet tear filled brown ones and a trembling smile.

Somewhere, in the back of his shocked mind, he hears _shit. _This was so not good.

She is smiling at him though, and when she blinks a tear falls down her velvet cheek. He does not think when he reaches out to catch it, and the hand on his wrist tightens. That lovely wet smile widens.

"Oh Draco…" she whispers, and he licks his lips, waiting for her to say something. Something that would probably be romantic and mushy just like what he had just confessed, something so completely—

"You're an idiot. I had my iPod's volume down."

--Completely Granger.

Dammit.

"How dare you, damn little—"

She takes his exclamation of anger into her smiling mouth as she kisses him, the headphones still in her ears and playing absolutely nothing at all.

Sometimes, it takes a little manipulation to get what you want. Just ask Hermione Granger.

* * *

Review for your thoughts? I'll give out free iPods for your thoughts…only they shall be made of cardboard.


End file.
